Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to the calibration of analog circuitry on integrated circuits.
Description of the Background Art
As semiconductor process densities shrink, there is an increasing number of different transistor level chip-to-chip and on-die variations. Analog circuits, such as, differential receive input buffers, for example, are very susceptible to such process variations.
To compensate for such process variations, integrated circuits may be manufactured with features to tune settings of analog circuits so as to be able to compensate for these variations. The tuning may be accomplished using calibration procedures that may be implemented as dedicated circuitry that is either hard-wired in the integrated circuit or configured into a programmable core of the integrated circuit.